


Kumu and Fluffy Bunny Play Peek-a-Boo

by junks (FlyingUnhindered)



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betty is not evil, Fanfic of AU, Female Chara, Fluff, Fluffy Bunny is Chara's pet, Gen, Kumu is Betty's pet, Nonsense, Not canonical to anything in any way, Peek-a-boo, Tea, This is not Glitchtale, why even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingUnhindered/pseuds/junks
Summary: Chara goes to Betty's house to ask to borrow some Gorilla Glue. While they are talking over a cup of tea, their pets, Fluffy Bunny and Kumu, decide to play Peek-a-Boo.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Kumu and Fluffy Bunny Play Peek-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I and the co-creator of this story came up with this idea on the 8th. It was supposed to be a baby book with a title of "Kumu and Fluffy Bunny Play Peek-A-Boo with Gorilla Glue." (Don't ask why; I don't know) This is an elaboration of the idea, and although I was not able to find a way for Kumu and Fluffy Bunny to play with Gorilla Glue, I was able to add it into the story.
> 
> My co-creator does not wish to be recognized, but I must give a little credit, because she wrote the basic story, although she did not intend to actually turn it into anything. I did anyway.
> 
> Important note: As my pseud's bio says, this story is "'junk,' meaning that [it is] entirely useless, totally unnecessary, and completely dumb."

A knock sounded at the door. Betty called over her shoulder, “Could you get it, Kumu?”

Her pet, Kumu, who looked like a pink blob, complied and opened the door.

“Come in!” Betty called, still focusing on the task on the kitchen counter in front of her. When the guest was inside and Kumu had shut the door behind her, Betty turned around to see Chara in the entryway. Chara’s pet, Fluffy Bunny, was perched atop her head. Fluffy Bunny was no larger than Kumu, but instead of being pink, he was white with furry white bunny ears.

“Oh, hi Chara!” cried Betty. “What’s up?”

“Greetings, Betty,” Chara answered, “I was wondering if by any chance you had some Gorilla Glue that I could use.”

“Yeah, I do. Why don’t we sit down and talk? It’s been awhile since we’ve done that. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll start some tea.”

While Betty rummaged around in the kitchen, Chara and Fluffy Bunny moved to the living room. Chara sat on the couch.

Kumu unhappily settled on Betty’s head.

“I know you want to see Fluffy Bunny, Kumu,” she told her pet. “Wait a few minutes, and I’ll go to the living room, too.” Kumu could only move so far away from Betty, as though attached to her by an invisible leash, and it was not long enough for Kumu to get to the living room.

The tea was soon ready. Kumu perked up, watching Betty prepare the tea how the girls liked it and then carry it out to where her guest was waiting on the couch. Kumu floated off of Betty’s head and smiled at Fluffy Bunny. Betty placed the tea on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

“So, what have you been doing lately, Chara?”

As one pair of friends began to talk about life, the other pair of friends decided to find something to do. After a few moments, they settled on Peek-a-Boo.

Fluffy Bunny hid first while Kumu pressed her face into Betty's side, so as to not see where he was hiding. Approximately 30 seconds later, Chara's pet had hidden.

“Okay, Kumu, Fluffy Bunny’s ready,” Betty said, gently prying Kumu off of her side. She took a sip of her tea and turned back to Chara. “Anyway, I finished my project a couple days ago. Why do you need Gorilla Glue for yours?”

Kumu rose in the air to look over the living room more easily and quickly noticed the bunny ears sticking up from behind a white pillow. Floating over to the pillow, Betty’s pet knocked it aside and grinned at Fluffy Bunny.

“Peekaboo!” he responded half-heartedly. He looked slightly disappointed, then pressed his face into the couch while Kumu hid.

Setting down her teacup, Chara told her pet, “Fluffy Bunny, you can look now.” He lifted a little bit above the couch and glanced around. As was expected, Kumu was not in plain sight.

Fluffy Bunny looked behind each cushion. Finding nothing, he ascended above the couch – and immediately spotted Kumu behind it.

“Peekaboo!” she giggled. Fluffy Bunny smirked at his friend and began casting about for a good place to hide. Once he was ready, Betty alerted Kumu to the fact.

Kumu’s eyes flitted over and around the couch, seeing nothing. Chara bent forward and picked her teacup back up. Kumu moved over to the Christmas tree, poking into it to see if there were any unusual white lumps hiding in its midst. Nothing.

Betty’s pet turned around and realized that there was a noteworthy lump under Chara’s shirt that she was quite certain had not been there before. She smiled triumphantly and nudged the lump that was almost certainly not part of Chara. It moved. Kumu nudged it again.

Fluffy Bunny emerged, a small smile on its face. “Peekaboo!”

By this time, Chara was about ready to go. She had finished her tea and set the empty cup on its saucer. Betty finished her cup and set it on the corner of the coffee table, where her saucer was. Kumu and Fluffy Bunny decided that Kumu would hide one last time before they had to part ways.

As Kumu began searching for a really good hiding place, Chara pointed to the nativity scene arranged on the piano. “Where did you get it? It’s a really nice set.”

Betty shrugged. “It’s been in our family for a few generations. I think it might be Chilean.” She picked up Chara’s saucer and teacup and then her own, intending to put them in the dishwasher and get the Gorilla Glue for Chara. She didn't notice that her cup wasn’t empty. Then a pink blob shot out of it, grinning triumphantly.

“ **PEEKABOO!** ”


End file.
